Imagine Me and You
by hobbleit
Summary: Set after Playthings. Sam's childhood imaginary friend turns out to be not so imaginary and wants revenge on Dean for convincing Sam that she doesn't exist. Lots of hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Moving away from my AU for the time being, I'm finally posting this (I had to wait for the banner). This is set after Playthings and before Heart. Big thanks to CSWeird for the beta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters**

Chapter One

"Come on, Annabel, you have to share," Melody cried out to her friend. "You can't keep it all to yourself. Maybe I want to play with that one too."

"I can if I want to," Annabel replied pettily, shaking her head making her long blonde hair fall around her face. "You can't make me share."

Melody Wellington was seven years old and was currently in her bedroom playing dolls with her friend, Annabel Parker.

"Can too, I'll tell my mom if you don't. Besides, sharing is what friends do."

"I'm so scared," Annabel sarcastically replied, "Who told you that anyway, your mommy?" She said sticking her tongue out at Melody; who instantly called out for her mother.

"MOM!" Melody cried loudly, "ANNABEL WON'T SHARE!" Melody's mother appeared in her room a moment later looking more than a little annoyed. She was trying to put her earrings in.

"Melody, sweetheart, will you just put the dolls away and get ready," Eve exasperatedly told her daughter. "We don't want to keep Grandma waiting." Melody's grandmother was eighty years old and suffered from Alzheimer's; they were preparing to visit her in the nursing home.

"Just tell her you don't want to go," Annabel whispered in Melody's ear.

"I don't want to," Melody repeated what Annabel had said to her.

"You have to," she replied, exasperatedly, "it's your grandmother's birthday and we have to visit her."

"I want to stay here and play with Annabel."

"Melody, you are seven years old," Eve told her, becoming angry. "It's time you grew up and stopped believing in things that aren't real. Annabel is imaginary; she's not real so stop talking about her like she is."

"But she is real. She's my friend and I won't stop playing with her, I won't," Melody sounded like a petulant child but she didn't care. She stamped her foot, tucked her mousey brown hair behind her ear and pouted trying to get her own way. Annabel was her friend and no matter what her mother said, she was real.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this; your dad is waiting for us in the car so just put on the dress and let's get going to your grandmother's." With that Melody's mother turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"You're mom's mean. She said I'm not real but I am."

"Yeah, she's mean" Melody sadly agreed. "I wish she would leave us alone. I don't know why she can't see you."

"She'll leave us alone, I promise you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melody was bored. Her grandma was old and senile; hardly stimulating entertainment for a seven year old. What was worse though was that Annabel had decided to go walk about and she didn't see her for the entire visit. Sitting in a chair in her grandmother's room at the nursing home, Melody just wanted this afternoon to end and to go home so she could play with Annabel some more. She had sulked for the whole car ride there and had continued to sulk even though her mother told her to cut it out and smile for her grandmother. 

She hated that her mother had forced her to come. She loved her grandmother dearly but it just wasn't fun for her. She had loved her grandmother before; when they used to play games and bake but now she didn't even recognise her own children and so their visits mainly consisted of sitting there and her grandmother needing to be reminded of who they were. Melody just wanted to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Eve Wellington woke with a start, the remnants of a dream fading from her mind. Although she could barely remember what her dream had been about; she knew it hadn't been good. She had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was very wrong.

Feeling thirsty; she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she poured herself a glass of water she thought she heard a noise. She quickly turned but there was nothing there. Thinking it was just her overactive imagination but also feeling extremely on edge, she nervously put the water jug back into the fridge and shut the door. 

There was another bang. It came from the living room. This time she was sure she hadn't imagined it. Clutching the glass tightly; she felt around for some kind of weapon she could use to defend herself. The first thing she came across was a rolling pin she had been using earlier in the day and had not put back in the drawer. With a glass in one hand and a rolling pin in the other she slowly made her way into the living room. It was completely empty. The noise came again, from the kitchen this time.

"Hello?" She called out; feeling far beyond terrified. "Who's there?" The fear in her voice was apparent as she tried to compose herself and be braver than she actually felt. There was no reply. This unnerved her even more. She walked back towards the kitchen; a frightened look plastered on her face. Once she entered the kitchen she saw a young girl stood in the middle of the room with a large and very sharp knife in her hand. The girl was pretty; with blonde hair tied in pigtails and big blue eyes. She was dressed in a green dress with a lace trim and matching shoes. She looked like any other beautiful young seven year old but on her face was a look of pure hatred.

"You can't stop her from believing," the young girl told her in a sing-song voice; it sounded pleasant but had an ominous undertone to it.

"What?" Eve managed to say; her voice filled with fear. She tightened her grip on the rolling pin and prepared to swing it if needed.

"Melody and I will be together forever."

"What?"

"You can't stop me," she yelled as she as she gripped the knife tighter in her hand. "You won't stop me," her eyes turned black and Eve could only cry out in shock and horror as the child brought the knife up and slashed it across Eve's throat. Eve grasped her throat as she fell to the floor; she never even had the chance to defend herself against her attacker. The girl stood there and laughed as Eves husband ran down the stairs only be greeted by the body of his now dead wife. He didn't see her as he sobbed and grabbed the phone to call the emergency services.

"You'll never keep us apart," Annabel said menacingly as she walked into the living room. "Melody," she cried out; running towards the stairs, "you have to wake up. Something bad has happened to your mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What the hell has happened with the old way of separating parts of chapters?! I'm not going through all my other stories and replcing them. Anyway; thatnks for the reviews. Usual disclaimer applies; I don't own anything to do with Supernatural.**

**Chapter Two**

Jack Wellington sobbed quietly as he wracked his brain, trying to remember what he had so desperately tried to forget about that night. He was so tired and upset he didn't even try to wipe away the tears that fell down his face anymore. He had answered the same questions so many times over the last few days and now all he wanted was to be left alone. The two men were sitting opposite him, waiting expectantly for him to reply. He looked up at the youngest and taller of the two. His eyes were gentle and understanding.

"I've answered these questions before," he reiterated for what seemed the millionth time his voice cracked so he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself so he could stop crying.

"I know," the taller man replied understandingly, "but we just need to clarify a few things. Can you tell us what happened on the night your wife died?" His tone calmed Jack and he felt able to open up to the man.

"I woke up," he started, trying his hardest not to break down in tears again, "and she wasn't in bed. I got up to see where she was and as I was walking down the stairs I heard her scream. By the time I reached her; she was dead. Her throat had been slit," his weakly held together composure broke again. The tall one moved from his seat opposite, sat down next to Jack, put his hand on his shoulder and silently comforted him.

"I'm sorry to put you through this but it's very important. Were there any signs of forced entry?"

"No, there was nothing. No broken locks or windows. She was just lying there with her throat slashed. Her eyes were still open," he admitted. "Oh God, they looked so haunted. I can't get it out of my mind. It's all I can see."

"I think that's all we need for now," The two men stood up, "if you remember anything else, please call us," the elder man held out a card with a phone number written on it.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly as they left him to his grief.

"So," Dean asked Sam as they left the house and shut the front door, "what do we think? Spirit?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam replied loosening his tie. "Now we just have to find out whose spirit it is. I did some checking on the house and there is no history of hauntings. Whoever it is must have attached itself to the family and travelled here with them when they moved in a couple of months ago."

"Any id…" Dean started but stopped when he saw a young girl huddled under the table on the porch; crying. Dean walked over towards her and joined her under the table; squeezing in due to his superior height. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she said as she continued to weep. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

"My name's Dean, this is Sam. What's your name?"

"Melody."

"I'm sorry about your mom. But Sam and I are going to find out who killed her."

"But you don't have to find out who did it because it's all my fault. It's my fault that my mom died."

"How is it your fault?" He asked gently, slightly confused at what she was saying.

"I was mad at her because she wanted me to go to my grandma's and I didn't want to. And I said that I wished she would just leave us alone and then she said that she would sort it so that she would leave us alone and now she's dead." Dean pulled the young girl into a hug and she sobbed into his jacket. When she calmed down enough Dean asked her a question that he had thinking about.

"Who said that she would sort it?"

"Annabel," the little girl hiccupped.

"Who's Annabel?"

"My friend. Mommy didn't understand but she's my best friend."

Dean was becoming more confused by the minute. He looked up and gave a questioning look to Sam; who returned it; he was just as confused.

"Why didn't your mom understand?"

"Because she couldn't see her. She thought I was making Annabel up, but I wasn't, she was real," Melody cried, tears falling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Dean comforted her. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was. I said I wanted her to leave and she did. But I didn't really mean it, I was just mad. I wish she was still alive, I wish she hadn't left."

"You didn't make her leave. Whatever killed her did. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault, Understand? You had nothing to do with this." Melody nodded and crawled out from under the table. Dean followed her. "I think your dad needs you right now."

"Okay," she said, giving Dean a small smile and throwing herself round his waist. "Thank you," she whispered before going back into the house.

Dean turned back towards his brother who was staring at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked. "Why are you staring?"

"That was really nice of you," Sam replied, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, just quit staring at me."

* * *

Later, Sam and Dean were in their motel room; eating pizza and discussing the case.

"So, the little girl has an imaginary friend who wants her all to itself and kills the mother because she stands in the way," Sam explained. "But the friend isn't really imaginary, just a spirit."

"Imaginary friends are starting to become very violent," Dean said completely deadpan; remembering their previous encounter with an imaginary friend that turned out to be the ghost of the girl's grandmother's sister who was killing people. "Remember when all imaginary friends were for was playing games and talking to? It seems like spirits really want someone to play with." A huge smile spread across Dean's face as he remembered something. "Hey, do you remember when you had an imaginary friend?"

"What?" Sam said.

"You had an imaginary friend," Dean laughed.

"Did I?" He sounded slightly confused at the notion.

"Yeah, you would have been seven or eight. What was its name? Oh, that's it, it was Annie." Sam frowned slightly as a vague memory started to come to him.

* * *

"_Annie, do you have the green crayon?," A seven year old Sam asked his friend. "I need it to colour in these trees."_

"_Yes, but I'm using it."_

"_No you're not. It's just lying there; you haven't even looked at it. Annie, you have to share. It's no fun if you don't share."_

"_Okay, Sammy. I'll share," Annie smiled; which Sam returned as she handed him the crayon._

"_Thank you Annie."_

"_You're welcome Sammy."_

* * *

"You really don't remember?" Dean asked as Sam snapped out of his reverie.

"No," he lied. He did remember; he just didn't want Dean to know in the hope that he would drop the subject.

"But you were so cute. You thought she was real for months. You would sit in the corner of whatever motel room we were in and whisper to her. Oh and you were always playing hide and seek. I never understood how you could find an imaginary person but you had some twisted logic to explain it; said you were the only one who could see her because I was too mean," Dean remembered with a grin. "Did I tell you it was cute?"

"What happened to her?" Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his brother's musings.

"I told you that she wasn't real and that you should stop believing in her so you did."

"I did? I don't remember."

"Yeah. You were going through this phase where you would do anything I said," Dean grinned. "That was fun. The stuff I got you to do was hilarious. Like the time I got you to eat that mouldy cheese so you did and you spewed for hours…"

"Dean," Sam said to get him back on topic.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he laughed again. "Dad asked me to tell you that Annie wasn't real because you were being whiney and he was fed up with you insisting she was real so I did. I mean, having an invisible friend was sweet for a while but it gets old very fast."

"I guess," Sam quietly agreed, frowning slightly.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Melody sat on her bed; crying her eyes out, not wanting to go to sleep. She wanted her mother to be there to comfort her and nothing else. Her father had become so withdrawn he barely even noticed her presence sometimes. He just sat in his chair and cried most of the time.

"Mel, are you okay?" A small voice came from the darkness.

"Annabel? Is that you?" She asked hopefully. She had wanted to talk to her friend since she had spoken to Dean that morning but this was the first time she had appeared.

"Yes it's me," she came out of the shadows to face her friend, a shy and apprehensive look plastered on her face. She knew what was coming and had spent the day perfecting her lie.

"What did you do?" Melody asked quietly, her voice shaking with anger.

"What do you mean?" Annabel tried to sound confused but it didn't quite reach her eyes; which were cold and dark and gave something away. Melody could see the malice in her eyes and despite her fear she pressed on with the questioning.

"My mom, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Annabel said with fake confusion.

"You said that she'd leave us alone. You promised she would leave us and never come between us and now she's dead," Melody's voice cracked and became very small. "Did you kill her?"

"No, I didn't kill her," Annabel lied, "I promise you." She leaned in and gave Melody a hug. Melody believed the girl's lie and happily accepted the comfort. After several minutes she broke the hug and stared at her friend. "So who were those men here earlier?" She innocently enquired.

"They're cops investigating mom's death. The older one was nice. He comforted me when I was crying and he didn't think I was being a baby."

"I thought I recognised them. They had very familiar faces."

"The older one was called Dean and the tall one was Sam. They told me. Dean was really cool, he made me feel better."

"You like him don't you?" Annabel teased.

"No," Melody blushed, giving a rare smile. "I just think he was really nice."

"You should go to sleep," Annabel said; her soothing voice was filled with mock concern. "You can't look after daddy if you're tired."

"You're right," Melody said; suddenly feeling exhausted, like she couldn't keep her eyes open a second longer. "I should sleep," she agreed.

Annabel sat in the dark, her mind racing with what Melody had just told her. Could it be the same Sam and Dean? The ones she had known years ago when Sam was just a child? Was it the same Sam who had shared everything with her and the same Dean who had told his younger brother to stop believing? She had so loved Sam, more than any of he other children she had been with. He was so nice and friendly; she had been devastated when he'd stopped believing in her. Dean had been so mean, telling Sam that she wasn't real. She had despised him all those years and had wanted nothing more than to wreak revenge on the boy who hadn't given a damn about hers or Sam's feelings. He had just stepped in and pushed her aside like rubbish and that made her angry. Over the years she had conjured up a variety of different ways to make him suffer. She had to find out and if they were and if turned out to be true she was going to make Dean pay so she and Sam could be together forever.

After all, it was their destiny to be together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to say thanks for all the comments I got on the last chapter. I think I replied to them all (I'm being good this time :D). If i didn't I'm sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Three**

"_Wanna play hide and seek?" Annie asked Sam_

"_Sure, that sounds like fun," Sam replied brightly. "You hide and I'll count to a hundred."_

"_Okay, but no peeking. You can't peek, that's cheating."_

"_I promise I won't peek," Sam closed his eyes and started to count. "One, two, three…"_

_Annie ran about trying to find a place to hide. It wasn't a very big place so hiding places were limited. She decided on a spot behind the curtains and waited for Sam to finish counting. It didn't take Sam long to find her._

"_How did you find me so quickly?"_

"_Your feet were sticking out under the curtains. You weren't too hard to find," Sam giggled. Annie tried to keep a straight face but soon cracked and they were both laughing loudly._

"_Sam," Dean said walking into the room, whispering in a harsh tone. "Be quiet or you'll wake dad. He got home late last night."_

"_Okay, sorry Dean. We'll be quiet," Sam told his brother. He turned to Annie, "Tell Dean you're sorry Annie," he told her._

"_Sorry Dean," she said sarcastically._

"_I can't believe you still have an imaginary friend," he said shaking his head and laughing to himself as he left the room._

_Annie was not happy at what Dean had said. "Your brother's mean. He should just leave us alone to play in peace."_

"_No he's not, he's right. Dad will be angry if we wake him up. We'd better be quiet."_

"_Anything for you, Sammy."_

* * *

Sam woke up with a start, sweat running down his forehead. The dream was fresh in is mind. He had completely forgotten that day. She had been so nasty about Dean and his dad. When he had been seven she had seemed so nice and a great friend to have but looking back at it now he realised she was horrible. How come he hadn't seen it back then? He rolled onto his side and looked at the clock; it was five in the morning. He then looked over at Dean; who was still fast asleep. He could remember that he had been so mad at his brother when he told him to stop believing in her but maybe he had been right. Make that definitely. He lay back down on his bed with a loud sigh and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey," was the next thing Sam heard.

"Wha'?" Sam replied.

"Come on, Sam, wake up we gotta go interview the neighbour," Dean's voiced was filled with amusement.

"What time is it?"

"It's after nine."

"Fine, I'm getting up," Sam sighed. "Just give me time to shower."

* * *

Half an hour later they were sat in the car outside the house of the Wellington's next door neighbour. Sam had been quiet the whole ride over; lost deep in thought about Annie; which Dean hadn't failed to notice.

"Sam? Sammy?" He asked; clicking his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Earth to Sam."

"Huh? What?" Sam replied.

"We're here. Seriously, what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sam sounded confused.

"You were totally spaced out just now," Dean's voice was filled with concern. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

"I get the feeling you're not going to tell me any more about it."

"Then you'd be right," Sam told him, giving him a look intended to make him stop questioning.

"Fine, don't bite my head off" Dean held up his hands in surrender before changing the subject, "let's go and interview the neighbour."

* * *

Sam rapped loudly on the door, waiting for several minutes before a young woman opened the door. She was in her mid-twenties with long curly dark hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless and her lips were bright red. She was dressed only in a short black nightie and matching dressing gown. Sam's eyes widened slightly when she stared directly at him before his cheeks turned bright red. He hadn't failed to notice how beautiful she looked and he was mesmerised by her. She seemed to be quite taken with him too.

"Hi," she said brightly; her demeanour not matching her dress. She was dressed like a vamp ready to seduce any unsuspecting male but she greeted them cheerfully, almost like a child.

"Hi," Dean greeted back, a huge, flirty smile on his face. "You're looking lovely today," he told her when he noticed the dressing gown slip open, revealing slightly more then she probably ever wanted him to see.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said feeling a little flustered. "Look at me showing strange men things they really shouldn't see," she quickly wrapped her dressing gown around her self-consciously, tying it tightly around her waist.

"Oh, it's no problem really," Dean flirted. "I wouldn't dream of objecting." He noticed Sam staring at the woman. "Say hi to the nice lady," he told Sam.

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs for his obvious flirting before speaking. "Uh, hi," he managed to say.

"Hi," she smiled at Sam; which Dean didn't fail to notice, she liked him he could immediately tell.

"I'd like to apologise for my partner," Dean jumped in, covering for his brother's sudden lack of coherency, "He didn't sleep well," he said sarcastically. "I'm Officer Wayne, this is Officer Kent. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder of your next door neighbour, Eve Wellington."

"Of course, come on in. Just excuse me while I get dressed, I wasn't up when you knocked,"

"Okay," Dean replied and grinned as he shoved Sam through the door. Sam gave him an 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look as they made their way to the living room to wait for the woman. She reappeared a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a huge picture of a teddy bear emblazoned on it. It was definitely a complete contrast to her earlier outfit. Her hair was tied into pigtails. She looked exactly like a little girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," she gave Sam a cute smile; which Sam tried to return but it came out more goofy. "I'm Allie Hughes," she stuck out her hand and waited for Sam to shake it. "So, Officer Kent, what's your name?"

"Sam," he told her as he took her hand, blushing slightly. Dean could only give a snort of laughter; he was very much amused by Sam's awkwardness over Allie's flirting. What was even funnier was that neither of them seemed to realise the flirting. Dean was beginning to think that the pair of them were made for each other.

"So," Dean managed to stop laughing and composed himself long enough to ask, "Can you tell us anything about the incident a few nights ago?"

"You mean Eve's murder?" She asked to which Dean nodded in response. "I can't tell you much, I'm afraid."

"You didn't hear anything, the intruder moving around outside? Glass breaking?"

"No, it was quiet all night. I went to bed around midnight and slept right through until morning," she told them as she sat down next to Sam; inching closer towards him. "Do you have a girlfriend Sam?" She innocently asked. Dean noticed that it didn't sound intentionally forward, it was like she didn't even realise that what she was saying was overtly forward in any way.

"Erm…" he stuttered, struggling to come up with an answer. "No I don't have a girlfriend," he responded, standing abruptly. It was probably the longest sentence he had said to her since they arrived. "I think we've got all we need, haven't we?" He directed that at Dean who was once again on the verge of laughter. Sam gave him a glare intended to stop Dean laughing and make him leave.

"Yeah, you've been very helpful," he bailed Sam out. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," she said as she picked up a pen and a pad of paper and wrote something down. Tearing off the piece of paper, she handed it to Sam. It was a phone number. "If you need anything else, just call," she told him; smiling sweetly.

"Uh, thanks," he managed to say before leaving. He could not get out of the house fast enough. Once the door had closed behind them Dean burst out into fits of laughter.

"Wow," he said through laughs, "she really liked you."

"Shut up," Sam retorted, feeling embarrassed.

"You gonna call her?" Dean said once he had calmed down enough to keep a straight face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she likes you and she's cute," Sam's face turned crimson. "I think you should give her a call. She seems nice. She'd be good for you."

"Dean, don't start," Sam warned as they made their way back to the car.

"Don't start what? I haven't done anything."

"Don't start telling me that I need to get some action. I'm fine."

"Yeah, so fine you keep spacing out. You should… What the hell?" He stopped as they reached the Impala. Much to Dean's shock and horror, he found that the windscreen was shattered. Someone had thrown a rock through. "Who the hell did this?" He yelled angrily looking around for the culprit so he could kill them. Someone had hurt his baby and he was going to return the favour. Sam could see that Dean was on the verge of panic.

"Dean, calm down."

"Calm down? Someone has thrown a rock through the window of my car," he ranted. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch when I find them," Sam would have laughed but he knew that Dean was deadly serious; he actually would kill the person that had done it.

"Dean, it was probably just some kids thinking they're big and clever. They're probably long gone by now. It will take all of an hour to fix this," Sam said calmly. "Let's just find a garage, get someone to fix it and it'll all be okay."

"Fine," Dean huffed. "Let's go before I find someone to shoot. And it doesn't have to be the person who did this, I'm so pissed I'll go for anyone."

"The scary thing about that sentence is I believe you," Sam said giving a laugh.

"Shut up, Sam, I'm really not in the mood."

"I can tell," he laughed harder.

Allie stood at the living room window, staring at the brothers and the damaged car. She smiled. She had been right; it was the same Sam and Dean. Now she was going to make Dean pay for making Sam forget. She would get Dean out of the picture and then Sam would be free. She laughed as she saw Dean grow angry over the broken windscreen, wishing she had done more to it. Never mind, she thought; there'll be plenty of time for that later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam was sitting in a diner with two coffees sat in front of him, waiting for Dean to arrive back from the mechanic's. Dean had sulked all the way there over the mindless destruction of his beloved car and it had begun to annoy Sam. At least he had stopped trying to set him up with Allie. His mind turned once again to his childhood imaginary friend. For some reason he could not shake the dream he had had and a deep sense of foreboding had settled itself in his stomach.

"Sam?" He heard a voice; which brought him out of his thoughts. It was Dean who had sat down opposite him.

"Hey," he said. "How'd it go at the mechanics?"

"It'll be fixed soon," he told Sam. "I can't believe someone smashed my window."

"You're still mad about that? Just get over it."

"Get over it?" Dean's voice raised a little. "Get over it? Someone smashed the windscreen of my car; I can be pissed if I want to."

"But it'll be fixed soon so there's no problem."

"Yes, there is a problem," Dean complained whilst picking up his cup of coffee. "The problem is someone violated my car."

"You are far too attached to that car, it's not healthy, you know?"

"Shut it Sam. I am so not in the mood," Dean put his coffee back onto the table and placed his hands next to the mug. "So," he said changing the topic, "What are you gonna do about Allie?"

"Not that again. I am not going to do anything. I don't like her," he unconvincingly lied. Dean could see through it immediately

"Don't lie, you like her. And she likes you, I saw the way you looked at her and went all incoherent when she flirted with you even though she didn't even seem to realise she was flirting with you," he voice took on a slight teasing tone. "You like her."

"So," Sam was rapidly becoming more and more embarrassed. "It doesn't matter who feels what for whom because I am not going to ask her out."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because…" he stumbled for an answer. "I'm not interested," he came back with a lame lie. Anyway, why don't we go back to talking about your car?"

Dean moved his hand to point at Sam and yell at him some more for bringing up the sore subject of his car and his inability to talk to beautiful women when his cup fell and spilled on his left hand. The hot coffee burned him and he gave a yell of pain.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped, wincing in pain. "Stupid damned coffee."

"What happened?" A concerned diner came up and asked.

"He spilled coffee on his hand," Sam explained and the diner quickly lost interest in what had happened and walked away knowing it wasn't serious.

"No, I didn't spill coffee on my hand," Dean tried to correct him. "It spilled on its own; I never touched it."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, unconvinced at Dean's explanation.

"Yes I'm sure, Sam. I think I would remember knocking over the mug. I didn't touch it; it spilled on its own."

"Maybe you didn't notice because you were too busy being mad?"

"Sam, I am not that clumsy," Dean protested angrily.

"I'm not saying that you are, but you could have done it accidentally," Sam said calmly; trying to defuse the situation. Dean only glared.

"Whatever," Dean scowled. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and get this cleaned up," he angrily stood up and walked towards the toilets.

Sam sat at the table and silently waited for his brother. This incident was not going to improve Dean's foul mood at all.

"Hi," a voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw Allie. Her grin spread from ear to ear as she sat down opposite him. "Where's your partner?"

"Bathroom," Sam could only seem to manage one word answers. He didn't understand why, he had been fine before she walked in. "And he's my brother, actually."

"Good to know. You okay? You've gone awfully red," her voice was light and sweet.

"I'm Fine," he had turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"You're very shy aren't you?" She smiled as she placed her hand over his.

"What?" Sam said, not hearing what she had said. He had been too busy staring at her hand. She had a strange effect on him. When she was near him he lost all coherent thought and was reduced to stammering and single word answers.

"I said you're very shy aren't you?"

"Uh huh," he managed to say as she squeezed his hand gently. He liked the feeling of her hand on his a lot. He didn't want her to let go.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't think I was being forward if I was to ask you out?" She hesitantly asked him.

"Not at all," he managed to say to her.

"Then I'm going to ask you. Sam, will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to," he found himself saying even though he wanted so badly to say no. Even though he felt he liked her, he didn't want to go through the pain and agony he had gone through before. He knew that they wouldn't stay here long and he didn't want to get attached to her, so he was greatly surprised that he had said yes. Immediately after he had said it, he lowered his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at Allie any more.

"That's great. Is tomorrow night okay for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night," Sam blurted out.

"Great," Allie stood up, leaned over and lightly kissed Sam on the cheek, leaving Sam dazed and confused. What the hell had just happened? He wondered. He looked up and saw Allie sitting, staring happily at him.

"What's going on here, then?" Dean asked as he sat back down at the table. He didn't notice the very quick scowl Allie gave him before she started happily grinning.

"Sam and I are going on a date," she enthused.

"Well, isn't that something?" Dean glanced at Sam, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Yes," Allie spoke for Sam before standing up. "Well, I'd better be off, things to do you know?"

"Of course," Dean gave her a smile.

"Bye Sam."

"Go on, say goodbye to her Sammy," Dean teased.

Sam once again gave Dean a death glare. "Bye Allie," he said as she left.

"So, what happened to not going out with her?" Dean grinned.

"I have no idea," Sam admitted rubbing his face with his hands. "I was all ready to say no to her but I said yes instead."

"Aw, Sammy's got a girlfriend," Dean teased in a sing song voice.

"Shut up. How's your hand?"

"It's fine, stop changing the subject."

"I am not changing the subject."

"Yes you are. Now tell me, when are you going out?"

"Tomorrow night, but I think I'm gonna call her and cancel."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Because I don't want to go out with her. I don't even know why I said yes."

"You said yes because you like her."

"Not enough to ask her out," this was really beginning to confuse Sam and Dean really wasn't helping.

"Dude, I've seen you around her. You go red and you start stammering," He continued. "That's universal language for 'I like you.' You should go out with her and enjoy yourself."

"I don't want to," Sam protested.

"Sam, you can't spend the rest of your life avoiding women. I mean there was Sarah but you didn't get that far with her. You gotta get back in the game sometime and Allie is perfect. She's pretty, she's nice and she's into you. What more do you need?"

"Fine," Sam gave in. "I'll go out with her. But if it all goes to hell then I'm blaming you."

"Fine by me. Now come on, I want to see if they've fixed the car yet."

* * *

Allie sat in her car across the street and watched as Sam and Dean left the diner. Her plan was beginning to come together. Sam had agreed to go out with her. He was helpless against her charm and couldn't say no to her. All she had to do was remove

Dean from the picture completely and he would be hers forever.

* * *

"_Sam," John called for her son. "Sam, where the hell are you? We've gotta get going if we're gonna get there by sunset." They were leaving town again because John had found a new hunt. Dean was all packed up and ready to go but they could not find Sam anywhere. He had no taken the news that they were leaving well and had run off. Now John was pissed, worried and just wanted to find his son so they could get the hell out of town._

"_Sammy! I won't ask you again. Get the hell out of wherever you're hiding so we can leave."_

"_Dad," Dean called. "I've found him. He's hiding up the tree."_

"_Sam," John yelled as he made his way over. "Get down from there."_

"_Just tell him no," Annie told Sam._

"_No, don't want to leave," Sam insisted, repeating what Annie had said._

"_Sam, we don't have time for this."_

"_Annie and I don't want to go. We like it here."_

"_That damned invisible friend," John whispered to himself. "Sam, we have to go so just get the hell down."_

"_Tell him to stop being mean," Annie said._

"_I'm not coming down, stop being so mean to us."_

"_Dean, you try to get him down," John gave up and left it to his oldest son._

"_Sammy," Dean said nicely. "Come down. You don't wanna make dad anymore angry, do you?"_

"_I don't wanna leave."_

"_I know you don't, but we have to. You know we don't stay anywhere for very long."_

"_But I like it here, I have friends."_

"_Yeah, but you'll make new ones."_

"_What's the point? I'll just have to leave those ones too."_

"_Sammy," Dean was becoming exasperated. "You're not going to win. If dad says we're going then we're going. Even if he has to climb up there and carry you down himself."_

"_Fine," Sam finally gave in, sticking his tongue out._

"_Just hurry up and get down. I'll be inside," Dean said as he walked away to find his dad._

"_I don't like your family," Annie told Sam. "They're so nasty to us. They don't care at all."_

"_Yeah," he agreed._

"_I could make them leave us alone," she put to him. "Then we could play together all the time and not worry about being told off for being so loud and we wouldn't have to leave all the time. What do you think?"_

"_Don't be silly," Sam laughed, not taking her suggestion seriously. "I love them," he said before climbing down the tree and running towards his waiting family; leaving Annie pouting and angry._

* * *

Sam once again woke with a start from the dream he was having. He wondered why he was thinking so much about the imaginary friend he hadn't believed in since he was seven. Was it because of Melody and her imaginary friend or for some other reason?

"Morning, sleepyhead," Dean greeted as he checked his scalded hand. "Sleep well."

"Like a log," Sam replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go and talk to the little girl again today," Dean told Sam. "I wanna find out more about her imaginary friend. I did some searching while you were sleeping and found out that no little girl called Annabel has ever died here so I'm gonna do some more digging around."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," Sam said distractedly.

"What are you going to do? Get ready for your big date?"

"Will you stop going on about that? It's one date and it'll probably end with that."

"I don't think Allie sees it that way. She really seems to like you."

"Well, I'll just have to let her down gently."

"That's if you can even speak," Dean laughed. Sam threw a pillow at him which he had to quickly dodge. Dean laughed even harder. "Whatever, dude, I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be out of your hair," Dean stood up and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean turned on the shower and let it heat up before stepping in. He felt tired and his arm was still aching from where it had been burned. To his relief, the hot spray washed his tiredness away and he immediately began to feel ready to face the day. Then the water unexpectedly turned icy cold, causing Dean to yell out in shock. Wondering why the hot water hadn't lasted very long; he prepared to turn off the shower and step out. Before he could reach for the tap, however, the water went from icy cold to scalding hot. Becoming very annoyed; he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. He didn't notice the words written in the steam covered mirror. They said: _you will pay, _but they disappeared as the steam cleared.

"Man, I hate motels," Dean exclaimed as he left the bathroom.

"Why?" Sam asked distractedly.

"The water's screwed up. It kept switching from boiling hot to freezing cold. I swear, one day, we have to stay at a place where the water stays at one temperature for more than five seconds."

"Uh huh," came the reply from his brother.

"Are you even listening? Or have you got Allie on the brain?"

"What? No, I don't have Allie on the brain."

"Then why are you so distracted?" Dean enquired.

"Just thinking about a dream."

"What was this dream about?" Dean was becoming slightly concerned.

"It's nothing really," Sam assured, "it was just a memory from when I was a kid."

"What happened?"

"You remember when I didn't want to leave that time?"

"Which time?" Dean said with a smile. "You never wanted to leave."

"The time when I hid up that tree."

"Oh, yeah. You were up there for hours before I found you."

"I dreamt about that," Sam frowned. "Anyway, aren't you gonna go see Melody again? You should get going."

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it so I'll go. If I don't get back before tonight, have fun on your date," he said with a grin.

"Bite me," Sam retorted.

"Yeah, you let Allie do that," Dean laughed, grabbed his jacket and left the motel room, leaving Sam shaking his head and laughing slightly at Dean's innuendo.

* * *

Dean found Melody in the exact same place he had found her the other day, underneath the table on the porch. She didn't notice Dean immediately; she just sat staring at the floor looking despondent.

"Hi, remember me?" Dean greeted her.

"Yeah, you're Dean," she replied, brightening up slightly. "You were here the other day."

"That's right."

"Do you want to talk to my dad again?"

"No, I want to talk to you," he told her as he sat down next to her. "I just wanted to ask you some more questions about Annabel."

"What do you want to know?"

"What does she look like?"

"She's about my height," she began, "she had blonde hair."

"What is she dressed like?"

"She dressed like me in jeans and a jumper," Melody seemed confused by that question; like she had never considered that she might have dressed any different. "Dean?" She said in a small voice.

"Yeah Melody?"

"I haven't seen her in a few days. I'm really worried about her."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"The night after you visited. I asked her if she killed my mom and she said no. I haven't seen her since. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry. If I hear anything about her then you'll be the first to know," Dean gave the little girl a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," she whispered, "I really miss her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up, safe and well."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Hey Sam; guess what I found out?" Dean greeted as he re-entered the motel.

"What did you find out?"

"The imaginary friend known as Annabel is MIA."

"Really?"

"Yep, Melody hasn't seen her in days."

"So the invisible friend is the main suspect?"

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Any idea who the spirit is?"

"Not yet, Melody wasn't too specific about her. She said that Annabel was about her height, had blonde hair and according to her description she looks like an ordinary seven year old girl," Dean sat down at the table.

"That could be describing anyone."

"Exactly," Dean agreed. "I'm gonna search the newspaper records tomorrow to se if anyone matches the description. Anyway," Dean changed the subject, "you ready for your date?" He asked as he began to play with the glass which was sat on the table.

"Dean, will you stop going on about it," Sam said, becoming very agitated. "You're acting like I've never been on a date in my life."

"You mean you've been on a date?" Dean joked, but kept his face completely straight.

"Shut up, jerk," Sam retorted, only half serious and Dean laughed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? Don't want to be late. Where are you taking her?"

"Nowhere special, maybe to see a movie."

"Good choice if you're not planning on taking her out again. Plus you won't get tongue tied because you won't actually be speaking," Sam just stared at him and gave a sarcastic smile. Dean laughed more. Then the glass he was holding suddenly flew out of his hands and smashed into the wall.

"Why the hell did you throw that?" Sam demanded.

"I didn't," Dean protested his innocence. "It just flew out of my hands," he moved across the room to pick the shards up from the floor. Bending down, it seemed as if the shards of glass moved of their own will because he swore one of the moved nearer to his hand so that when he picked it up it sliced into his hand.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he felt the glass pierce the palm of his hand.

"What?"

"Damn glass."

"You cut your hand?"

"_**I**_ didn't cut my hand," he put the emphasis on the 'I'. "The glass moved and it cut my hand."

"The glass moved, of its own free will?" Sam sounded sceptical.

"Dude, I swear to you, I'm not imagining this. The glass moved towards my hand."

"You sure you didn't just imagine it because you're being clumsy."

"Fine don't believe me," Dean pouted, "but I think something out there has it in for me."

"What would have it in for you? Wait don't answer that."

"I'm serious, when have you ever known me to be clumsy?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam. "Yeah, that's mature. How bad is the cut?" Although Sam joked about it he was beginning to feel a little uneasy. Dean could be a little melodramatic at times but he was usually right about those sort of things. Maybe he had a point and something really was out to get him.

"Not too bad," Dean said looking at the cut. It wasn't very deep or large and the bleeding wasn't heavy at all. "I don't think it needs stitching. I'm just gonna clean it. Shouldn't you be going for your date right about now?"

"Yeah, I should go," Dean noticed Sam sounded slightly dejected.

"Have fun," Dean once again joked, "and just remember don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm not even going to bother with a response to that," Sam replied as he left the motel room.

* * *

Allie stood in front staring at her reflection. She didn't see the adult body, but the spirit of the small girl she was. She studied the outfit she had chosen. It wasn't too revealing. A long sleeved black top and a black knee-length skirt. She did, however, have a problem walking in the heels she had chosen. She was only a small girl; she had never had to wear shoes like this when she had been alive. She thought that if this was how women today had to dress, she was glad she was dead. It was far less uncomfortable.

She smiled at what was happening to Dean; it gave her great pleasure to be so petty and vindictive to him since he had ruined her relationship with Sam. She saw that already Sam didn't believe him when he said something was causing these acts and thought that Dean was just being clumsy. All these small acts would soon build up and lead to his death. She would make sure of that. She heard a knock at the door so she made her way down to meet Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter One

Chapter Six

"Hi," Allie greeted Sam when she opened the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Sam said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you for asking," she replied brightly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to grab my coat."

"Okay."

* * *

On the whole Sam enjoyed the date. He'd taken Allie to the cinema to see some slushy romantic affair but it hadn't been that bad, even though he couldn't understand why the woman would want to marry such a jerk. Afterwards they had gone for a walk. It was a beautiful evening, the stars shone brightly in the sky and it was rather warm, especially for the time of year.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Sam asked.

"I would like that very much," Allie sweetly replied, smiling brightly at Sam. They walked along the street and Allie happily licking the chocolate ice cream cone he had bought her. "This has been fun," she told him.

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised by her comment.

"Yeah. I mean a cute guy takes me to see a movie and then buys me ice cream, it's really sweet and I've had such a good time tonight. You're a really cool person to be with," she gushed. "You've been quiet," she noticed, "what's wrong? It's not me is it? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, you've been great," Sam reassured her. "It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge you if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I just haven't been on a date in a while," he reluctantly admitted to her.

"Really? I would never have thought. Why haven't you been dating?" Allie sounded so sincere that Sam felt the overwhelming urge to tell her everything and he couldn't fight it no matter how hard he tried.

"I was dating this girl," he said quietly. "Her name was Jess."

"What happened?"

"She died," he sadly told her.

"That's horrible. When did she die?"

"A couple of years ago."

"I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. "If it means anything I know what you're going through."

"You do?"

"I once had this guy and he was the most amazing person I had ever met. But I lost him." He didn't realise it but she was talking about him. "He was kind and sweet and so selfless. You kind of remind me of him to tell you the truth."

"I'm sorry," it was Sam's turn to comfort Allie, who smiled sadly at him.

"It took me so long to even look at anyone else again; but I did and I'm glad I did, because that means I got to meet you."

"Dean keeps telling me I should date more," he gave a small smile. "But I think that means his idea of dating; which means getting drunk and picking up a girl in a bar."

"Your brother doesn't sound like a good person," she sounded disgusted.

"That's not true, Dean's a good person," Sam leapt to his big brother's defence. "And he's a great brother. He's always looked out for me. It's just we never spend that long in any one place so we don't really form attachments to people."

"I bet he has always looked out for you," Allie murmured under her breath so Sam didn't hear her. "Really?" She said so he could hear her.

"Yeah, when we were kids my dad wasn't around sometimes but Dean always was. He's been the only real constant in my life."

"I wish I had someone like that," she admitted quietly. "I always wanted a brother or sister to look out for me but I was an only child and I didn't really have any friends."

"Me neither, we moved so often that I always had to leave my friends behind. But I always had Dean."

"I had a best friend once," Allie told him. "She lived next door to me and we used to play together all the time."

"What happened to her?"

"Her parents didn't like me, they said I was a bad influence and they didn't want her spending time with me. It was a pity because I really liked her. Then they moved and I never saw her again," she added.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sam asked. "It's getting rather late."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Allie smiled.

Sam walked Allie back to her house and stood with her outside her door.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said. "You can come in if you want to," she asked hopefully.

"Thanks for the offer," he replied, "but I think I'd better just go back to the motel. I had fun though."

"We should do it again sometimes," she gazed into to Sam's eyes. They were so hypnotising, he thought as he was drawn into them. He didn't resist when she leaned into him and gently pressed her lips onto his.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity to Allie as she drew him closer to her, placing her arms around his neck. She knew that he was powerless to resist her and she intended to take full advantage of that.

"Wow," she exclaimed when she finally broke the kiss. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Sam replied distractedly, it was the only word he seemed able to say.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" She asked.

"That would be good," he said dreamily.

"Great, I'll give you a call," she gave him another small kiss, opened the door and stepped inside.

Sam felt the dreamy haze that had settled on him earlier lift while he was walking back to the motel. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to a second date with Allie when he had fully intended to tell her that it would be a one time thing only. The really strange thing was he wanted to go out with her again. There was something about her that had him hooked but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe Dean was right, maybe it was time he started dating again.

Sam opened the door to the motel and got a huge shock when he walked in and saw Dean. He was lying in the bed, bloody and beaten.

"Dean, what the hell happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I did say I would post this by yesterday but I went into Durham with my friends so I never had the opportunity. Here it is though. Thanks to everyone for the comments**

Chapter Seven

Dean was bored and in pain. Sam was on his date and Dean was sitting in a motel room with nothing to do. His hand ached from where it had been cut on the broken glass and was sore from where the coffee had spilled on him. Dean was beginning to think someone out there seriously had it in for him; it couldn't be a coincidence that all this was happening to him. Not wanting to dwell on it he decided that he would rather be anywhere than in the motel so after downing several painkillers without water; he stood up, walked out of the room and made his way to the nearest bar. He thought a few drinks and maybe hustling the locals out of their money might cheer him up a little bit. After all, why should Sam be the only one to have a little fun?

The bar was a complete dive; it was dark, filthy and there was a disgusting smell but Dean didn't care; he wasn't there for the atmosphere, just the money that could be earned. He sat and watched for a long while; quietly sipping his beer and trying not to be noticed. The barmaid had flirted profusely with him but he wasn't really in the mood for that. He watched the men playing pool and quickly realised that one of them was hustling the others. The man noticed him watching him play and came over.

"You wanna have a go?" He asked. The man was loud brash and obviously drunk. He was also vastly overconfident in his pool playing abilities Dean had observed. He could easily beat him out of his money.

"Sure, why not," he accepted and made his way over to the table, really wanting to beat the man at his own game. The man let Dean break and he deliberately played the game badly in order to lull him into a false sense of security.

"You're not as good as you look," the man commented as he potted the black ball.

"How about one more game?" Dean asked with a smirk, "Double or nothing."

"You're on, I'll break this time." Dean waited for the guy to miss the ball and prepared to make his move.

The first few balls were easily potted and the guy he was playing looked increasingly annoyed. Dean was going to deliberately miss the next ball; which was far too difficult to pot but to everyone's immense surprise the white ball swerved slightly to hit the ball and it rolled into the pocket. The same thing happened with the next ball and the next. It was then the guy realised that Dean had been hustling him all along and flew into a wild rage.

Dean didn't have a clue what the hell happened. It was like the cue ball had a mind of its own. He knew he never would have been able to pot the ball but it had been pocketed easily. He immediately knew that the other man had realised he had been hustled and despite looking as shocked and surprised as the rest of them he knew what was coming next. So he prepared himself for a fight.

He gestured to his friends who grabbed Dean harshly by the arms and dragged him into an alley behind the bar and threw him against the wall.

"I think you've been stringing me along," the man yelled at him, "Don't you think," he asked his cronies who all nodded in agreement.

"You mean you've been thinking, now I do find that hard to believe," Dean gave a dry laugh; which only managed to make the guy angrier.

"You don't want to mess with me," he growled, "or I'll mess that pretty face of yours up."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean retorted, "so why don't you just keep your money and we can go on our merry ways and forget this ever happened?"

"I don't think so. See, you made me look a fool and I don't like being made to look a fool so I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"You don't need me to look a fool," that earned Dean a punch in the gut. He gave a grunt of pain and doubled over. He stood up and prepared to fight back but the guy didn't let up and before Dean could get a hit in; he had punched him again. He once again fell to the ground. The man was about to smash his fist into Dean again but this time Dean was ready. He stood up and blocked the punch before delivering one of his own into the man's face. The man's head snapped back as one of his teeth went flying. He was not amused and pushed Dean back against the wall using his superior weight to hold Dean steady so he could not struggle against him.

"Keep hold of his arms," the man instructed to his friends; who did as he asked and held Dean firmly as he continued to beat Dean until they let go of him and he fell to the floor on his knees clutching his stomach, unable to stand up. "I ever see you here again and I'll kill you, understand?" Dean didn't reply. "Answer me," he said and kicked Dean until he nodded and then left him there in the alley, beaten and bleeding.

It took Dean a long while to be able to move enough to stand up. He moaned in pain; every single inch of him ached. He started coughing heavily; which made his aching chest hurt even more. He slowly made his way back to the motel and forced himself to hobble to the bathroom in order to clean up his wounds. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and winced at what he saw. His face was covered in bruises, as was his torso, and blood dripped down his face and neck. He rubbed his chest and checked his ribs and was relieved to find that none of them were broken, just exceptionally sore. Wetting a flannel, he carefully washed the blood from his face before applying antiseptic and bandages to various wounds before turning off the bathroom light. Crawling into his bed, he fell into a light and pained slumber.

Dean knew he hadn't been asleep for long when he was woken by Sam returning. He heard the key turn in the lock and the door quietly open. He didn't open his eyes because he knew what was coming once Sam saw what had happened to him. He heard Sam give a loud gasp of shock and heard him say:

"Dean," Sam said. "What the hell happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

******

Chapter Eight

"Hey Sammy," was Dean's reply as he slowly sat himself up; trying desperately not to hurt his injured body anymore.

"Dean, you didn't answer my question. What the hell happened?"

"I got into a fight," he drawled; wincing at the pain in his ribs, failing to control the pain.

"You got into a fight?" Sam exclaimed. "It looks as though you got into more than a fight; it looks as if you got the crap kicked out of you!"

"So, they got the better of me. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?"

"Are you gonna repeat everything I say?"

"What happened? Why did you get the crap kicked out of you?"

"I went to a bar to get us some money."

"And they found out you were hustling them?"

"Yeah, but it was the strangest thing though. I potted a ball that I knew wasn't possible to pot but it went in anyway. It was like the cue ball had a mind of its own and swerved to hit the ball and knock it in. It was weird," he tried to explain. Sam sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed.

"How bad did they beat you?"

"Not as bad as it looks, I promise. It's just a few cuts and bruises mostly; they didn't even break any bones. It just hurts like hell."

"Do you think it was the spirit trying to hurt you?" He asked.

"Well done Sam," Dean sarcastically replied. "You've finally caught up. I've been saying there's something out to get me and you dismissed it as me being clumsy."

"Sorry, but it did seem like they could have been accidental."

"Yeah, well they weren't. And what we should be asking is why the hell is it going after me while you are unharmed?"

"I have no clue," Sam admitted to his brother. "But the sooner we find out who it is the sooner we can stop it."

"Yeah," Dean replied as he slowly stood up and painfully moved towards the sink to get a glass of water. "Anyway, how was your date?" He gave a grin.

"Why do you always grin when you talk about my date?" Dean just stared innocently so Sam rolled his eyes. "It was fine."

"What happened?" He asked with a suggestive tone in his voice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, nothing happened. We saw a movie, I bought her ice cream and then I took her home. That is all."

"Aww how sweet of you. You gonna ask her out again?" Sam immediately went shy and quiet which Dean was quick to pick up on. "You are going out with her again," he exclaimed. "What happened to letting her down gently?"

"I just had a good time, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't realise how much you liked her. When are you going out again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, so you go on a date and I'll go to the library and see if I can dig anything up on Annabel," he stopped and paused for a moment. "Wow, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"What?"

"You go on a date and I do all the bookwork. When did we end up in some parallel universe? I swear, once this is over I'm heading to the nearest bar and finding the nearest hot chick because it's such a disturbing thought."

"Dean, just shut up and go to bed," Sam told him, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Dean laughed and clutched his side as he hobbled back to bed.

* * *

Dean's eyes were beginning to hurt he had spent so long staring at rolls of microfilm. So far he had found absolutely nothing about a young girl called Annabel who had died in the town and now he was about to widen the search to look at the surrounding area.

Sam, on the other hand, was having far more fun than his brother. He had picked Allie up and they went for another walk. Allie had insisted they go to the park as it was such a beautiful day. They both sat on the swings and Allie gently pushed the swing with her feet.

"This is nice," she told him; smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm having fun," Sam returned the smile.

"Sam, you are such a gentleman."

"How so?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because most men would be trying to sleep with me from the moment they met me but not you. You're quite possibly the adorable and caring man I have ever met. I'm glad you came to my door."

"I am too," Sam replied, giving her a shy smile. "I always get this feeling when I'm around you," he admitted.

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know if I can explain it very well but when I'm with you I feel like a teenage boy with a crush. I try to talk to you and I just get tongue tied. Does that make sense?"

"But you're talking fine with me now."

"Yeah but when I first met you I couldn't say two words to you without going bright red. Dean thought that was so hilarious."

"I don't mean any offence when I say this Sam but your brother comes across as very mean."

"No, he's just being a big brother. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"I would hate it if I had a sibling who treated me like he treats you."

"He doesn't teat me badly; he just jokes around a lot."

"But doesn't it hurt your feelings when he says those things?"

"Not really," Sam replied, defending his brother. He was a little shocked that Allie was being so horrible towards his brother.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I stepped out of line, I shouldn't have. Maybe I should just go," she stood up from the swing and began to run away.

"Wait," he said so she stopped but didn't turn around. "I don't want you to go," he told her but he didn't see the malicious grin she gave when he said it. He walked up behind her and gently spun her round so she was facing him.

"I don't want to get in the way," she said quietly.

"You aren't," he told her as leaned in to kiss her.

"That was nice," she said when it finally ended. "But I'm still going to go home."

"Then let me walk you," he offered.

* * *

Sam once again declined her offer to stay but she didn't care. All she cared was turning him against his brother; which was proving a harder task than she had initially imagined. She had never met two siblings so close before, she almost envied them. But then she remembered what Dean did to them and the hatred she had been holding onto for all these years started to once again rise up inside her. She wanted him to pay so desperately.

* * *

Sam was on his way back to the motel when Dean phoned him.

"Hey, did you find anything?"

"I found out who Annabel was. It took me a long time and a crap load of newspaper articles but I found out everything."

"Great what did you find?"

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Sam hung up the phone.

Dean was in a hurry to leave the library and to get back to the motel room to tell Sam what he had found out about Annabel. He quickly headed to the stairs narrowly avoiding bumping into several people on his way there. He reached the top of the stairs before he ran into something solid, but there was nothing there. Feeling confused, he tried to brush it aside when he felt something bump into him again only this time it was hard enough to send him tumbling down the stairs until he landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed my story, you all rock. And you'll be happy to know that my penchant for evil cliffies continues in this story. Mwah ha ha; I love them**

**Chapter Nine**

Once Sam received the phone call telling him his brother had been taken to hospital, he hurried there as fast as he could to find out if his big brother was okay. After spending far too long waiting and not being told anything, he was finally allowed to see Dean.

Dean had come out of the incident relatively unscathed much to Sam's relief. He hadn't broken any bones and the worst injury he had received was a sprained wrist. The Doctor had insisted that he stay overnight to make sure he was okay, a prospect which annoyed Dean greatly. He told them he felt fine and didn't need to stay.

He was sitting up in bed looking thoroughly bored, flicking through the channels on the television. The nurse who took Sam to Dean had told him that his brother had been complaining almost incessantly that he was fine and didn't need to stay a minute longer. Sam just shook his head and commented that it sounded just like Dean.

"Hey," he greeted Dean as he entered the room.

"Hey, can we leave now?" He didn't stop channel hopping. Sam was well aware about Dean's thoughts on daytime television and there didn't seem to be anything to watch. Despite his protestations that he was fine, Dean didn't look it. He was pale, tired and covered in bruises, some from the fall and some from the beating he had taken the night before. His cut hand had also been redressed.

"Dean you just fell down a flight of stairs, can't you just rest for a minute."

"I don't have time to rest; we have a spirit to get rid of."

Sam shook his head as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You need to rest," he said with a tone of finality in his voice that Dean didn't argue with.

"Don't you want to know what I found out about our little spook?"

"What did you find out?"

"Well, there was definitely no record of a young girl called Annabel dying in this town so I widened the search," he gestured to his jacket which was draped over the back of the chair. Sam took it and removed several leaves of paper containing newspaper articles while Dean elaborated. "I found a girl matching the spirit's description called Annabel Parker who lived in Durham, North Carolina. She was found dead in the seventies in the basement of her house," he explained. "It turns out Annabel had this friend and they were best friends but the girl's parents didn't like her; said she was a bad influence, so she murders the parents so she and her friend could be together."

"Then why did she die?"

"The friend was sent to live with her grandparents after her parents were murdered and before police could talk to Annabel about the murders she was found in the basement hanging from the ceiling by her parents."

"That's very strange behaviour for a seven year old," Sam mused.

"That's not all though," Dean continued. "The Wellington family, before they moved here, lived in the exact same town Annabel did before she died."

"So, the spirit latched onto Melody pretending to be her imaginary friend and when they moved so did she."

"Yep, she just wanted a friend. But when Eve Wellington told Melody to stop believing Annabel got mad again."

"And killed her so she could stay with Melody," Sam finished. Dean nodded. "Wait a minute," he murmured to himself as he flicked through the newspaper articles.

"What is it?"

"Didn't we stay in Durham for a while when we were kids?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Dean asked.

"Erm… no reason," he told his brother but his brain was working overtime. Something had just clicked and he was quite shocked at this realisation. He had remembered that they lived in Durham for a couple of months when he was seven, the age that he had believed in Annie. He couldn't understand why he hadn't realised it before; Annabel and Annie, his imaginary friend were one and the same. It certainly explained why Annie had been so mean about his family. She wanted him to herself without Dean and his dad interfering. Maybe it was good that he stopped believing in her.

"We need to go to and salt and burn her bones," Dean said, breaking Sam from his thoughts.

"You're right," Sam sighed. "But I need to go and see Allie first and tell her I'm leaving. I have to say goodbye to her."

"Fine, you can go do that, just get me out of this place first."

* * *

Once Sam had managed to convince the doctors to release Dean, he took him back to the motel room, insisted he rested before they left and then went to tell Allie he had to leave; a task he was completely dreading.

She looked so pleased to see him when she answered the door and while Sam smiled, he couldn't make it reach his eyes. She immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Sam, what's the matter?" She nervously asked.

"Allie, could I come in I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Of course," she said as she opened the door wider so he could enter the house. She led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Would you like a drink?" She asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"No thank you," Sam quietly replied. "Allie I came here because I needed to tell you that Dean and I have to leave."

"Leave? Why are you leaving?"

"We have some unavoidable business that we have to take care of immediately. I'm sorry but we really have to go."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get back from here."

"Why can't you stay? I'm sure your brother could manage this business by himself. You could stay here with me," she desperately begged him, realising that he was once again slipping out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry," Sam said genuinely, "but I can't leave Dean alone at the minute. I should go."

"Please don't, I thought you liked me."

"I do, but this is something that I have to do. Maybe when it's finished I could come back and see you again," he sadly told her, knowing that was not likely to happen.

"You will" She brightly asked him.

"Maybe, we'll see how things go," he said. "But now I have to go," he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss and wiped the tears away from her face. "Goodbye Allie."

"Bye Sam," she said as he stood up and left. Now she was angry. That son of a bitch Dean was going to pay for making her precious Sam leave again. This time, she decided, Dean Winchester was not leaving town alive.

* * *

Sam walked slowly back to the motel. He was not ready to leave yet. He felt miserable at the thought of leaving Allie behind which he found strange. He had never intended to feel this way about her and it was really strange that he felt this way. He hated this kind of life sometimes. He wasn't like Dean and couldn't just drop a girl and leave like he did. It made him feel like he did when he had to leave Sarah and that was not a feeling he had ever wanted to feel again. Shaking off this strange feeling he made his way back to Dean so they could leave, picking up some food so they could eat beforehand.

"Dean, I got us some food," he called out as he closed the motel room door. There was no reply but Sam saw the bathroom door was shut and heard the shower running so he assumed Dean was showering before leaving. He threw the food onto the table and sat on the bed waiting for Dean to leave the bathroom but he didn't. After fifteen minutes Sam began to worry, he never usually spent that long in the shower. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Dean!" He called, banging on the door but there was still no reply. Feeling frantic, Sam kicked the door until it cracked open and he could enter. "Dean!" He called again in panic when he found his big brother lying on the floor of the bathroom in a pool of his own blood, a stab wound in his side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Due to the fact that I am completely hyper that Jim Beaver has been announced as a guest at Asylum; I'm posting this chapter now.**

**I'm off to dance around now**

**Chapter Ten**

For the second time in two days Sam found himself sitting in a waiting room in the hospital; anxiously waiting for news on Dean.

He was beginning to regret allowing Dean to leave the hospital so soon after he had been pushed down the stairs by Annabel; if he had forced Dean to stay then maybe this would not have happened. Sam also felt guilty for leaving Dean to visit Allie; he should have been there to protect his brother from this ghost.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent," a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You can see your brother now," it was the doctor.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's lucky," the doctor elaborated. "The stab wound didn't hit any major organs but he lost quite a lot of blood."

"But he'll be okay, won't he?"

"Yes, he just needs to rest."

"Thank you doctor," Sam said and followed him to Dean's room.

Dean was sleeping when Sam entered the room so he took his place by Dean's side and waited for his brother to wake. This gave him plenty of time to think about Annabel and how she had turned out to be an angry spirit who wanted Dean. He hadn't thought about her in years and until this case he didn't even remember who she was. He needed Dean to get better so they could end this once and for all and she would finally leave them both alone.

It was another few hours before Dean began to stir. He felt like crap. There was a dull ache in his side and his mouth felt completely dry. He just wanted to fall asleep again so he didn't feel quite so bad.

"Dean?" He heard someone calling. "Hey, Dean, are you okay?" He was sure it was his brother.

"Sammy?" He quietly replied.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"Thirsty," Dean replied.

"Would you like some water?" Sam asked to which Dean nodded. His throat felt soothed as the cool liquid washed away the painful dryness. "Is that better?" Dean nodded again.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's late; you've been out for hours."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Dean shook his head. "I got back to the motel and you were lying on the bathroom floor with a stab wound in your gut," he explained.

"Annabel?"

"Yeah, I think it was."

"Damn, I really want to kill her."

"She's already dead Dean."

"Whatever," he gave a small grin. Dean noticed the look that passed over his brother's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It can wait until morning," Sam told him. "You should get some sleep."

"Sammy," Dean warned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow I promise, but you really need to rest now."

"Fine, you keep things from me then."

"Just go to sleep; I'm not gonna leave you here alone," Sam told him waiting for him to go to sleep before attempting to contort his long body into a comfortable position in the chair; which was not an easy task given his height. He watched his brother sleep for a while before he felt himself fall asleep too.

* * *

By the next morning, Dean was fed up with being in hospital but the doctor was refusing to release him this time until he was sure Dean was better. Sam had disappeared for a few moments to eat and he could hardly wait for him to return and help him escape. He idly picked at the bandage that covered his cut hand and waited for Sam. He arrived shortly after.

"Hey Sammy, you ready to bust me out?"

"Why, what did the doctor say?"

"That he's not letting me leave until I'm better."

"Don't you think he has a point? You have spent several days this week in hospital, shouldn't you just rest up?" Sam exasperatedly told him. He just wanted his brother to be safe and that meant him staying in hospital away from Annabel.

"What's got into you?"

"Nothing, I just think it would be better if you took a couple of days to rest up before we go after Annabel."

"No, that's not it, it's something else. Tell me Sam."

"You remember how you said that I had an imaginary friend?" Sam hesitantly asked. Dean nodded and waited for Sam to continue. "Well I think that Annabel and my imaginary friend."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I think she wants you dead because you told me to stop believing in her when I was a kid. I think she saw us when we spoke to the Wellington's and recognised us so she wants revenge on you."

"That would explain why all this stuff has happened to me and not you."

"Yeah," Sam gave a mirthless laugh.

"Well, if that's the case then we have to leave as soon as possible; which means breaking me out of here," Dean said hopefully.

"I don't think so. You're staying here," Sam crushed that hope. "At least until I've found out where she's buried."

"You suck," Dean told him.

"I'd rather you be here, you're safe here."

"I don't think I'm safe wherever I am, Sammy."

* * *

"_Dean, you are going to have to tell your brother to stop talking to that damned imaginary friend," John told his eldest son._

"_Why do you want me to do it?" Dean replied._

"_Because he listens to you. He wants to be just like you so if you tell him that it's childish then he'll stop it. He's too old for this. Besides it'll save both our sanity if he's not constantly going on about Annie."_

"_Fine, I'll do it," Dean finally agreed. "But don't complain to me when he spends the next month whining about it."_

_Dean found Sam waiting next to the car for them to leave. He was still sulking at being forced to leave behind all his new found friends. Dean was not looking forward to this conversation._

"_Hey Sammy," he greeted him. Sam merely grunted in reply. "We need to talk."_

"_What about?" Sam sulkily replied._

"_About Annie," he explained. "You know you're too old to be having an imaginary friend."_

"_I'm not. Tommy's brother is eight and he still has one."_

"_But Annie isn't real."_

"_She's real to me."_

"_Sammy, you need to stop believing in her. I never had an imaginary friend," Dean felt guilty doing this to his little brother like this but dad was right, it had to be done._

"_You didn't?" Sam sounded surprised._

"_No I didn't and you don't need one either. You have me."_

"_Okay Dean," he said and threw his arms around his brother's waist. "I'll do it for you."_

"_I'll go and tell dad we're ready to go," Dean told him and went to find his father._

"_Annie? Annie are you there?" Sam called out._

"_I'm here Sam, what do you want?" She replied brightly._

"_I done think I should believe in you anymore," he told her. "I'm too old to have an imaginary friend."_

"_But Sammy, I'm you're friend and friends aren't supposed to give up on each other."_

"_I don't need someone imaginary when I have my brother."_

"_But he's always so mean, telling you to be quiet and not to go out after dark. If he wasn't here then you could do whatever you wanted to do."_

"_Dean's just looking out for me, he'd never hurt me. I'm sorry but you shouldn't come with us. Bye Annie."_

_Annie refused to look at Sam or say goodbye as he left she was far too angry. She had thought that she would be with Sam forever and now he was leaving her behind just because his brother told him to. She wanted nothing more than to find Dean and hurt him just like he hurt her. She vowed that one day she would find him and make him pay._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The doctor insisted that Dean spend the next few days in hospital therefore; by the time he was released, Dean was beginning to crawl up the walls. He had never been so bored in his entire life and couldn't wait to leave.

Sam, however, had a different perspective on things. He thought that Dean would be safer if he stayed in hospital until they were ready to leave and it would seem that he was right. Annabel had not attacked during Dean's entire stay but that only served to unnerve him more, waiting for her to attack again.

"Hey good news," Sam greeted him as he entered Dean's hospital room; "they're releasing you today."

"Thank god for that," was Dean's very relieved reply. "I can't wait to get out of here; I don't think I could stand another day in this place."

"You've been saying that the entire time you've been here, Dean," Sam said dryly. Dean just glared, he was not in the mood for this; he had spent far too long in this hospital room.

"When can I leave?" He hoped Sam would tell him he could leave immediately.

"This afternoon and then we'll head off."

"I'd be more for the leaving right now but okay; we'll do it your way," Dean smiled happily; he was just happy to be leaving.

"It's not my way; it's the doctor's way," he said as he crashed into the chair next to the bed. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, seriously," he assured Sam who had a sceptical look on his face. "It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore," okay, so that was a bit of a lie; it hurt like hell, but Sam didn't need to know that. If Sam thought he was all right then the quicker they could get the hell out of town.

* * *

Dean couldn't have been happier to be out of the hospital. His stay had been so depressing, with nothing but four walls and a ceiling to stare at most of the time. Of course, they were far more entertaining then what had been on the television, he thought. Sam noticed how compliant Dean was being; he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala and didn't even moan about Sam driving his beloved car. This put Sam on edge more than anything else; he just stared out of the window.

"Dude, when have you ever not complained? You spent your entire stay in hospital whining about how much you wanted to leave and now you're Mr. Compliant. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," he said rolling his eyes at Sam's concern. "I just want to get the hell out of here.

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem then," he grinned sarcastically before returning to the window.

"I'm going to get some food before we leave; just stay in the motel room and don't move," Sam sighed, "what do you want?" He asked him.

"Pizza," he replied as Sam stopped the car and they both stepped out.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Sam told him. "Make sure everything's packed up before I get back."

"Couldn't you have done that when I was laid up in hospital? And I thought you weren't gonna leave me alone since I have a crazy homicidal ghost after me."

"There's the old Dean back, I was wondering how long it would be before you started complaining again. I will be five minutes; the pizza place is just down the road, just salt the doors and windows and she won't be able to get to you."

* * *

Dean gave a wince as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. His side was beginning to ache but he could not take any more painkillers for a couple of hours and his attempts to alleviate the ache failed. He groaned loudly when he heard Sam's phone ring. Why the hell didn't he take it with him? He slowly shuffled his way across the bed and picked it up from the cabinet between the beds.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam?"

"No, it's Dean," he told her. "Who is this?"

"It's Allie. I need Sam. I think someone's trying to break into my house and I'm scared."

"It's okay," he reassured her. "Sam's not here at the minute but I could come around and check things out."

"You would?" She sounded surprised. "Thank you, I'm really grateful."

"I'll be there soon," he told her before hanging up. Grabbing the nearest gun, he groaned in pain at the effort it took. Crap, he thought, why the hell did I just agree to this? Struggling to stand up, he picked up the keys to the Impala and headed out the door.

Allie hung up the phone and smiled. She had known that Dean was alone when she had called; she just wanted him to come to the house. Her plan was starting to come together and it wouldn't be long before Dean was dead and Sam would be hers forever.

* * *

Allie smiled gratefully when she nervously answered the door.

"Thanks for coming," her voice was high but quiet. "I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I hate being here all by myself," she pouted.

"It's no problem, where did you here the noise?" He said as he entered the house and she closed the door behind him.

"It came from outside, near the kitchen window. Please take a look," she quietly begged.

Dean wandered through the house to the kitchen, pulling his gun out from his waistband and holding it out in front of him. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought. He wasn't taking any chances with this, not after everything that had happened. He searched the entire kitchen before opening the back door and continuing the search outside. He couldn't find anything and there was no trace that there had ever been anyone outside. The grass was undisturbed and there were no footprints in the soil. Dean shivered and clutched his side as a pain shot through him.

This was strange, Dean thought; becoming more and more suspicious about Allie. He was beginning to think this was more than just coincidence and maybe she was behind all of this. He slowly came to the realisation that Allie hadn't called because there was someone trying to break into her house but to lure him here.

He didn't see her sneak up behind him with a bat. He didn't notice she was there until she had struck him and he felt everything go black and he fell face first into the muddy grass.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, according to all the reviews I am officially evil. Mwah ha ha; you're all figuring out what my friends have known for years.**

**Speaking of friends; it's my friend Andrew's birthday today. Happy birthday to him. And I booked my driving theory test yesterday. God, I'm nervous and it's not until next Friday. Oh, and if you live in England; Happy St. George's Day. I think that's all the public service announcements for today, on with the story.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dean gave a loud groan when he came round. His head felt like it was going to explode; it was not a good feeling. Fighting back the nausea that he felt in his stomach, he attempted to move but found himself tied to a chair. He gave a cough and slowly opened his eyes, attempting to prevent any more pain. When the pain and nausea had subsided enough he took a quick look around at his surroundings.

He was in the kitchen tied to one of the chairs; his arms behind his back. He groaned again and twisted his arms trying to free himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cold voice came from behind him. "You won't be able to free yourself, I made sure of it. To be perfectly honest I thought it would be more of a challenge," Allie said as she moved around until she faced him. "You were very easily subdued."

"Sorry to disappoint," he replied dryly.

"Sweetie, you disappointed me a long time ago."

"I have no idea what you mean," Dean was genuinely confused at what she meant; he had only met her twice and very briefly at that. How could she have wanted revenge for a long time? "I've only met you twice."

"I've been waiting a long time for this, longer than you can possibly imagine," she told him as she picked up a knife that lay on the table and gently pressed it against the skin on his arm. "You have no idea the many hours I've spent thinking up ways to end your sorry and miserable life. It's the only thing that kept me going all these years."

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what the hell you are talking about so why don't you just let me go and we never have to see each other again."

"You know that's not going to happen, not after what you did to me."

"I have no idea what I did to you," he cried, feeling increasingly frustrated.

"YOU TOOK SAM AWAY FROM ME," she yelled at him before striking him across the face.

Dean said one word, "Annabel."

"You finally figured it out; took you long enough. I've been wanting to make you pay ever since you told little Sammy to stop believing in me."

"Wow you really are a vindictive little bitch, aren't you?" Dean growled at her. "If that's all that's kept you going all these years, then I pity you. You should have just let yourself die."

"But I'm already dead, so I have an eternity to play these little games."

"You won't for long. We're gonna salt and burn you and then you won't be able to cause us any more problems."

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have long enough to end me. You're not going to get out of this place alive."

"Why be so mean? Can't we just talk things through?" He asked sarcastically, giving her a big, fake grin. Annabel just laughed.

"And there's the famous sarcasm," she hit him again and his head snapped back. "Sammy told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, like what?"

"About how you like to hide your emotions behind all that sarcasm, about how you are filled with so much pain and rage but you won't ever let it show. Sammy told me so much and I have to say, I'm not impressed."

"Well, you don't know me that well."

"That's where you're wrong, Deanie, I know everything about you."

"Just because Sam told you?"

"No," she spat out angrily. "Not that he wasn't forthcoming with so much information; it's amazing what you can get out of a guy just by fluttering your eyelashes. The best part is he wouldn't even like this girl if I hadn't taken over her body, she's such a tramp.

"But like I said I've been waiting for this moment for years, you don't think I wouldn't have prepared myself a little. You call me petty and vindictive, but I just call myself determined."

"I can't wait to end you," he said through clenched teeth, "it's gonna be so much fun."

"It's me that's going to have the fun. You think it's bad, what I've been doing to you well this is going to be much, much worse."

"Worse than pushing me down the stairs and stabbing me?"

"That was just me having a little bit of fun."

"I wouldn't quite call it fun, more life endangeringly painful," Dean grimaced. He had been trying to free his hands the entire time she had been talking but they would not budge.

"It was fun for me."

"I bet it was."

"Now, now Dean; what did I say about trying to free yourself?" She swatted his arm.

"That I shouldn't?"

"That's right," she teased as she pulled out her mobile phone. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make."

* * *

When Sam returned to the motel room Dean wasn't there. "Great," he mumbled under his breath, wondering where the hell his brother had disappeared to. "Couldn't just stay where he was, could he?" He grumbled feeling more than a little annoyed. He grabbed his phone as it started to ring.

"Dean?" He called down the phone.

"No, it's me Allie," a scared little voice came from the other end. "I need your help," she cried.

"What is it?"

"I think someone's trying to break into my house, I need you to help me."

"Allie, I need to find Dean, he's missing. Why don't you just cal the cops?"

"Please, you're the only person I trust. I'm sure Dean's fine but I'm so scared."

"Okay, I'll be right over," he felt the familiar feeling that he always felt around Allie and he felt the urgent need to protect her. He hung up and hurried out of the room to Allie's house.

* * *

"It's almost show time," she told Dean who was looking extremely pissed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm not going to do anything. Sammy, on the other hand will do all the work."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see," she said as she gagged Dean. "That's better, now I don't have to hear your voice." He gave an angry grunt at her. "Oh, be quiet. Sammy will be here soon and if you make one sound I won't hesitate to kill him, got that? Nod for yes Dean," Dean had no choice but to sullenly nod. "Good." There was a knock at the door. "Looks like Sammy's here."

* * *

"Hey," she said as she grabbed Sam and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was so scared, I'm glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here. I'm always here for you," he said as he gave her a soft kiss.

"Thank you. I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"You would do anything for me, even if it seems a little harsh?"

"Of course I would."

"Good," she gave him another kiss. "I need you to do this," she led him into the kitchen where he came face to face with his bound and gagged brother.

"Allie?" He asked confused, "what's going on?"

"This is what I need you to do," she told him as she handed him a knife. "I need you to kill your brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:I was going to reply to everyone yesterday but my computer decided to knack up (When I was making a really cool banner as well) and I was not happy. So sorry for not replying.**

**This was originally going to be 15 chapters but Lovetoread89 (I think) said it would be good if I did an epilogue where Dean gets revenge on the blokes who beat him up so it's now going to be 17 chapters. I just have to write the last one.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I need you to kill your brother," she smiled gently, stroking his hand as she held it, pressing the knife against his brother's throat.

"What? Why?" Sam asked in total confusion.

"Because he is the only thing stopping us from being happy together," now she said as she took his hand and placed the knife against Dean's throat. "It will only take a moment and then it will all be over. Just a small cut and he won't be able to come between us ever again."

"But he hasn't come between us. You've barely even met him."

"Yes he has," Allie soothed. "He's been coming between us for most of your life. He's the one that split us up in the first place and he can't be allowed to come between us again," her voice had a pleading tone to it that embarrassed her but at this point she was willing to do anything to make Sam see her point of view.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't you remember? All the times we used to play together, the way we used to confide in each other? Then he told you to stop believing so you did. Just like that you dropped me like all the others. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Annie?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, it's me Sammy," she gave a goofy and childish grin. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why are you doing this?" He sounded disgusted.

"So we can be together forever. Can't you see that we belong together? It's all I ever wanted, you were so different to all the other children I've been with over the years. You were special."

"But I can't kill Dean."

"Yes you can. He has done nothing but hold you back all these years, you don't need him. We could be so great together. All you have to do is kill him."

Sam looked at Annie and then at his brother who was silently begging Sam with his eyes not to let her get to him. Sam could see the desperation etched on his face and that was when he knew that he was never going to hurt him.

"I can't do it," he said as he lowered the knife and let it fall to the ground. Relief washed over Dean's face and he gave an audible sigh. "I won't kill him."

"Well isn't this a turn up for the books, I thought you would do anything for me,"

"That wasn't me talking. That was you influencing me."

"Wow, you catch on a lot quicker than your brother here," she gestured at Dean. "It took him a lot longer to figure things out, I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be," he cautiously moved away from Dean and forced her to turn her back on his brother. "This is how it's going to be, I'm gonna take Dean and we're going to leave. Then we're going to salt and burn your bones and end this once and for all."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it. What happened Sammy?" She smiled sweetly and gently placed her hand on his chest. "We used to be so close."

"Well, I've been thinking," he told her and returned the smile, albeit it more sarcastic than sweet. "And I came to the conclusion that you're not a very nice person. I've been remembering what it was like when we were friends and I have to say that you were well and truly a bitch."

"How?" She sounded offended.

"You wanted to kill Dean and my dad!" He exclaimed, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"But they were in the way," Annie sadly explained. "Just like Dean in now. If he wasn't here then we could be together."

"You keep saying that but it's never going to happen. I am never going to be with you so just let us go."

"You're saying you don't want me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I didn't need you when I was seven and I don't need you now."

"Well then, this changes things slightly," she said quietly as she moved towards Sam. She wasn't just mad, she was fuming at what she saw as Sam's betrayal and now she was going to have revenge against him too. "I never thought I was going to have to do this but you've left me with no other choice," she silently picked up the baseball bat that she had used to knock Dean out and held it at her side.

"Do what?" Sam asked confused.

"This," she lifted the bat and swung it at Sam's head. Sam saw it coming and blocked it before grabbing the bat and pulling it from her hands. She angrily launched herself at him and knocked him to the ground. He landed with a thud and the wind was knocked out of him. He groaned and attempted to stand but Annabel was there first, standing over him and using her foot to hold him down.

"Don't even think about moving. If you do then I will kill your brother faster than you can breathe and I don't think you want that to happen." Annabel picked up the bat and pressed it against Sam's head. "We're going to have a little fun before I kill you," she said as she raised the bat and swung it at his head. With a grunt, Sam was knocked unconscious.

Annabel grinned at Dean who was struggling helplessly against his bonds. He grunted angrily at her and had a murderous look in his eyes. He was going to free himself and then he was going to stop her.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm going to tell you that you're not going to. I'm going to take Sammy upstairs, I'm going to have my fun, I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to come back down to kill you. Meanwhile, you're going to sit here and imagine all the bad things I'm going to do to your darling little brother in the last few hours of your life. How does that sound?" Dean just glared. "I thought so," she said as she punched him in the face, sending the chair he was bound to crashing to the ground. "Come on Sammy," she said, dragging his motionless body towards the stairs. "Let's play."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Only three more after this (and I still haven't finsihed writing the last one yet).**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The first thing Sam noticed when he began to wake was that his head felt like he had gone ten rounds in a boxing match. The second thing he noticed was he was tied up. The third thing he noticed was it was very cold.

"Welcome back," he heard a voice. He slowly opened his eyes and his worst fears were confirmed. He was tied to a bed and he was stark naked.

"Crap," he said.

"Well, I don't think so," she smiled. Annabel was sitting on the dressing table at the end of the bed with her legs crossed and her chin resting in her hands. "I think it looks rather good."

"Let me go," Sam grunted, twisting his arms in an attempt to free himself.

"Not yet, we're going to have some fun before you die. Well, I'm going to have some fun; it might not be for you."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," she shouted psychotically. "All you had to do is let me into your life and we could have been happy together, but no, you had to side with that no good brother of yours. He treats you like crap and yet you can't see it."

"He does not treat me like crap."

"Yes he does, he always has. He's always held you back and you know it, even if you don't want to admit it."

"You've got it all wrong Annabel. He's not the one treating me like crap, you are. He's not the one who has me tied to a bed."

"But this way you won't leave me," she whispered as she hopped off the dressing table and crossed the room to Sam. She sat down next to him and rested her hand on his chest. "Not like the others. Why do you think people always leave me?"

"Because you're a psycho," he stated.

"I'm not a psycho," she flinched and a pained look crossed her face.

"Yes you are. You murdered your friend's parents before killing yourself, what sort of seven year old does that?"

"But they hurt me. They stopped me from seeing my friend."

"But you murdered them!"

"They shouldn't have tried to separate us, we were happy together but they ruined it. They had to pay."

"And how many people have had to pay over the years. How many innocent people have you killed?"

"There's been a few but they all deserved it."

"No they didn't deserve it," Sam exclaimed, "none of them deserved it, but you're so insane you can't see that."

"But none of them compared to you," she ignored him, "you were special. You were always my favourite and if I can't have you in life then it will have to be in death." She left the room and returned a moment later with a large and very sharp knife.

"You don't have to kill me Annabel," Sam told her.

"Yes I do," she said as she lifted the knife and placed it on his throat. "But first I'm going to have a little fun with you," she told him as she straddled him before kissing him harshly. He tried to struggle against her but it was no use, she was going to have her way with him.

* * *

Dean continuously struggled to free himself so he could go and save Sam's ass once again. It had been about an hours since she had taken him and he was no closer to freeing himself now then he had then. He could see the knife Sam had dropped lying on the floor near to him and he spent most of his time trying to reach it. He had slowly but surely moved closer to it and now he was practically there. He could feel the cold metal in his fingers; he just had to keep hold of it long enough to cut through the ropes.

He grunted as he finally managed to hold the knife in his hands and as quick as he could he cut through the ropes that were holding him. He smiled to himself when the ropes finally loosened and the ropes fell off his wrists. He removed the gag and made short work of the ropes around his ankles before standing up and rubbing his bruised and bloody wrists. Wincing in pain from his various wounds he hobbled towards the stairs. He was going to get Sam and then they were going to make that bitch Annabel pay.

* * *

When Dean reached the top if the stairs he heard Sam and Annabel talking. He heard Annabel threaten his baby brother and Sam begging for his life.

"Annabel, just think about this for a moment," he heard Sam say. "You don't have to do this. I'll stay with you, I promise."

"You will?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes I will but you have to do one thing for me."

"What would that be?"

"You have to promise to leave Dean alone. You won't kill him, you won't hurt him and you'll let him go. If you promise to do that then I will stay with you."

Annabel stopped and thought about Sam's proposition for a moment but never released the knife from his throat. She finally made her decision, "no," she told him.

"But it's a good deal."

"I would rather have both of you dead then have him living," she told him.

"Then you will have to kill me because death would be preferable to spending my life with you if he's dead and even then I won't I be with you. If I die then I'll have my body cremated so my spirit won't be tied to you."

This made Annabel even angrier and she raised the knife and prepared to slash his throat.

"Hey," Dean called out as he stormed into the room. "Let him go."

"Oh good, the brother's here," she said holding the knife against Sam's throat. "Ready to watch Sammy die?"

"Oh, he's not going to die but you on the other hand are a completely different story."

"I'm not scared of you," she gloated.

"Yes but you've lost. Sam doesn't want you and it doesn't matter if you kill him, you still won't have him." This pissed Annabel off even more.

"I will be back," she shouted and in her anger she left Allie's body, causing it to fall in a heap on the floor. Annabel's spirit floated around the room before escaping through the window and she disappeared off into the night.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief before moving to untie Sam. "How are you doing little brother?" He smirked.

"I'd be a whole lot better if I wasn't tied naked to a bed."

"I bet you would," he said before he started laughing.

"Stop laughing and untie me," Sam said irritably.

"But it's funny. Don't you think it's funny," Sam just glared at Dean. "Fine I'll untie you," he conceded, "But I'll give you props for one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"No matter what she did, at least she didn't get a rise outta you," Dean managed to say before he started laughing hysterically again.

"Shut up you jerk and untie me," he demanded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."


	15. Chapter 15

**So this was originally the last chapter. But now there's another two to go, yay. Oh and if I don't post on Friday it's because I'm frantically doing as many practice theory tests before the actual test. God I'm nervous**

**Chapter Fifteen**

They were ready to leave by sunrise. They had left Allie's house and reached the motel by the time the sun rose. All they had to do was pack up all their stuff and put it in the car. Dean was extremely relieved to finally be leaving this town; after all he had nearly died here. He would be happy if he never saw this town again as long as he lived.

Sam was quiet. He hadn't really spoken since they had left Allie's house the night before and he had been moping ever since. Dean knew what was going on in his brother's head, he was mad at Annabel for doing that to them and for letting himself get involved with a possessed woman. Dean knew his brother too well and he also knew that he shouldn't be beating himself up about this. It wasn't his fault.

Allie had been okay. They had checked her over before they left and apart from being shaken and extremely freaked out she was fine. She didn't even remember what had happened to her or what she had done to Dean. Sam had insisted they visit her one last time so Dean agreed to stop by on their way out of town. But now, Sam was silently packing up his things and brooding.

"You have to stop doing that you know," Dean broke the silence, shaking his head slightly.

"Stop what?" Sam asked, pretending to sound confused but he knew what Dean was going to say. He was going to tell him how it wasn't his fault and how he couldn't have known that this would happen. He didn't really want to hear it but he was going to have to.

"You have to stop feeling so responsible. You couldn't have known that she was possessed by the psychotic ghost of a psychotic seven year old." There it was, Dean was trying to make him feel better but Sam didn't want to feel better, he wanted to feel the guilt.

"Shouldn't I?"

"No, she was working some freaky mojo on you to make you think you liked her. She even said herself if she hadn't of been doing it then you never would have looked twice at the woman. It wasn't your fault," he emphasised that last sentence.

"Maybe you're right."

"There's no maybe about it Sammy, I'm always right," Dean gave a huge grin.

"Yeah right," he returned the smile. "You just keep on believing that and maybe one day it'll be true."

"Oh, don't try to deny it when you know it's true. Come on," he changed the subject and softened his voice, "It's time to go."

* * *

Dean decided to pay one last visit to Melody while Sam talked to Allie. He found her sitting on the porch playing with one of her dolls.

"Hey," he greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Dean," she smiled broadly in greeting. "I'm okay. Mom's funeral was the other day. It was sad."

"Yeah, I bet it was," he said as he sat down next to her. "My mom died when I was just a kid too."

"Really, do you miss her?" She smiled sympathetically and Dean felt that he was the child in this conversation, not the seven year old he was sitting next to.

"I miss her everyday," he smiled sadly.

"I miss my mom too, but it's okay because she's up in heaven with all the angels."

"Yeah, she probably is," Dean quietly agreed even though he wasn't one to believe in heaven or angels, she needed to believe it so that's all that mattered.

"She could be talking to your mom."

"She could."

"Do you think she's looking down on me?"

"She is and she always will, she'll want to know that you're safe and happy."

"Dad's selling the house," she informed him. "He doesn't want to stay here now mom's dead."

"It's probably for the best," he told her. "Maybe he just needs a fresh start. Maybe you both do."

"Thank you Dean," she said as she threw her arms around Dean in a hug. "You're the best."

"Well, you're a pretty special kid yourself there," he smiled. 'You and your dad are gonna be okay."

"I know we are."

* * *

Sam felt a knot in his stomach as he knocked on Allie's door. He didn't know what to expect or how she would react to him being there but he knew he did have to talk to her.

"Hi," He greeted as she opened the door. Allie didn't look very well, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked tired as hell.

"Hi," she greeted back, her voice was quiet and very scared.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing before my brother and I left town."

"Come on in," she gave a small sigh and opened the door to let him in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm okay considering what happened," she explained. "It's not everyday I get possessed by at the ghost of a seven year old girl."

"When you say it like that it sounds completely crazy." Allie gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, let's just say I won't be telling my friends that story. I don't want to be locked up in a padded cell."

"That's probably a good idea."

"But I'm okay. I have a blank memory for the last couple of weeks but apart from that nothing major. It's just going to take some time."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine, completely fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, I'm not okay but saying it is the only thing that'll get Dean off my back."

"Then how are you really?"

"I'm feeling guilty," he admitted to her. It was easier to tell a stranger this than his own brother.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this and that you're feeling guilty. You seem like a really nice guy, not the type I usually go for."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this too. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Because that crazy seven year old was obsessed with me. She was my imaginary friend when I was a kid and she spent the last fifteen years plotting at ways to get back at my brother because she wanted me so much."

"Well, that is bunny boiler behaviour," she laughed. "Sam, it wasn't your fault so don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'd better be going," he told her. "Dean and I really have to be going."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Sam."

"You too."

* * *

Sam found Dean waiting outside, leaning against the side of the Impala.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked him.

"I'm ready to go."

"Good, let's go burn us some bones," he smiled and got into the car. Sam did the same and Dean started the car and drove off, ready to salt and burn Annabel so she couldn't hurt anyone else again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I passed my theory test. I got 48/50 for the multiple choice part and 62/75 for the Hazard Perception**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The moon hung high in the sky; shining brightly. Dean's breath clouded in front of him as he dug at the earth to reach Annabel's coffin. He shivered slightly but ignored how cold it was that night. He stopped when he hit something solid and stood up to his full height; stretching to ease the soreness. He really shouldn't be doing this after everything that had happened.

"You okay?" He heard Sam ask. He had stopped digging when Dean did and noticed how uncomfortable his brother looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean reassured him. "I'm just a little sore."

"You know; I could have done this alone if you weren't feeling up to it."

"I'm fine," Dean repeated. "Let's just get this over with before little miss psycho decides to make an appearance," he said as he opened the coffin. Sam climbed out of the grave and helped Dean out; who winced in pain as his side ached. He spoke too soon as he felt himself being thrown backwards into a nearby tree. "Damn it," he cried out as the wind was knocked out of him.

"You okay?" Sam asked again; more worried this time as he ran over to his brother.

"Yeah; I'm really getting fed up with this little bitch," Dean said as Sam helped him to his feet. They both started to make their way back to her grave when they were confronted by the spirit of Annabel Parker.

She looked just as Sam remembered. Her long blonde hair was still tied in pigtails; she was still wearing the same clothes. The only thing that had changed was a murderous look was plastered on her face instead of a cute smile.

"I said I'd be back," she said; her small voice sounded quiet and full of menace.

"And we never for a minute doubted you," Dean told her; his voice laced with sarcasm as he winced at the pain in his side.

"I'm gonna kill you, Dean Winchester," she said before throwing him again.

"Why's it always me?"

Sam didn't answer Dean but took the opportunity to run over to the bag and pull out a shot gun. He pointed it at Annie but she turned to face him.

"That's not a good idea, Sammy," she smiled maliciously and Sam was thrown into the air and he landed in a heap on the floor.

"SAM!" Dean shouted forgetting all his pain now that she was harming Sam and he stumbled to his feet to protect his little brother.

Sam had to blink several times before his vision came back into focus. Shaking the hair out of his eyes he stood up before Dean reached him.

"You okay?" It was Dean's turn to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam repeated what Dean had said earlier. Dean just stared at him. Sam picked the gun up and pointed it at Annie.

"Don't you dare," she growled.

"Go to Hell," Dean growled back; his voice low and ominous as Sam pulled the trigger and the rock salt shell hit Annabel in the stomach. She disappeared with a high pitched scream. Sam grabbed hold of the salt and lighter fluid and hurried over to Annie's grave.

"Let's get rid of her before she gets back, you ready?" Sam asked as he covered the skeleton in salt before dousing it in lighter fluid.

"More than ready," Dean replied; flicking the lighter and then dropping it onto the corpse. As they watched the flames engulf what had once been a little girl; Dean said, "bye Annie; it hasn't been a pleasure," with relish.

"We should get out of here," Sam told him. Dean agreed; it would be light soon and they needed to be gone before anyone discovered the disturbed grave.

They made their way back to the car before Dean really started to feel the effects of the stabbing and being thrown down the stairs. He fell against the car and winced in pain; his arms wrapped around his stomach. Sam moved next to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked again. This time Dean was in too much pain to deny it.

"I could do with some painkillers," he admitted; not quite saying he was in pain but giving Sam enough of a hint to rush into the trunk of the car and pull out some painkillers. Dean swallowed them without water and leaned over for a couple of minutes before he could stand. "You ready to go?" He asked; pretending like the previous few minutes had never happened.

"Yeah, but I'm driving," Sam told him; snatching the keys from Dean's hand. "You're not driving while medicated," he explained when he saw the look of protestation on Dean's face.

* * *

Sam drove for the rest of the morning before staying up all night started to take its toll. Dean had passed out almost as soon as Sam had started driving; one of the blessed effects of the painkillers; but now Sam need to rest too.

Pulling up at the first motel he saw; Sam shook Dean awake.

"Wha'?" He said; half asleep, not fully realising what was going on.

"I'm getting us a motel room," Sam explained. "I need to rest."

"I could drive."

"No you couldn't, you're not even fully awake. Just wait here and I'll get us a room," Sam said as he opened the car door and stepped out. Dean sat and stared out of the window and thought about what Annie had done to him.

It made him angry to think about it. She had damaged his car; thrown him down the stairs and caused him to be beaten up by a gang of drunken thugs he had been hustling. Those bastards had got the better of him and now he wanted to make them pay.

"Hey," Sam tapped on the window; breaking his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. "You coming or are you just gonna sit there?"

* * *

Sam collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Dean stared at his sleeping form; Sam must really have been exhausted. Then Dean realised that Sam hadn't been sleeping well since they had left to salt and burn Annie. He must still be blaming himself for what happened. _I'm gonna have to beat the guilt outta him, _Dean thought. Knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment; Dean crashed onto the other bed and began to plot his revenge.

He wanted to see them face to face so they knew exactly who was kicking the crap out of them. He wanted to show them that he was not as weak as they thought he was. He wanted to look them in the eye before he got his revenge.

Sam stirred in his sleep; breaking Dean's thoughts. A sharp pain shot through his side acting as a reminder. It would have to wait until he was feeling better anyway; it's not like he could do anything while he was still recovering from Annie's attacks.

* * *

The next day Sam was still quiet. Dean couldn't believe that he was still feeling guilty over what had happened. It hadn't even been his fault, the little girl had been completely crazy before she died never mind once she had latched onto Sam so Dean couldn't see why his brother should be feeling this way.

"Sam, are we gonna talk about this or are you just gonna mope for the rest of your life?" Dean asked. Sam jumped slightly when Dean had started talking.

"I don't know what you mean?" Sam attempted to brush him off.

"Yes you do," Dean wasn't having any of it. "You're still feeling guilty."

"No I'm not," Sam lied.

"Don't lie to me," Dean could see right through Sam. "You've been moping around for days and as much as I hate talking about feelings, we're going to have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're lying again."

"No, I'm not," Sam protested.

"Sure you are and I'm not gonna stop bugging you until talk to me."

"Fine," Sam sighed; standing up from the chair before moving over to the bed and sat down.

"It's not your fault."

"I know."

"Then why are you acting as if it is?"

"I don't know," Sam rested his head in is hands. "I just keep seeing you after she stabbed you and you were lying there in your own blood. I was so scared."

"Sam, that wasn't your fault; you didn't make her crazy."

"But she was obsessed with me. If it hadn't been for me then she never would have come after you."

"Well Sam I don't blame you so you can stop feeling guilty. Do you understand?"

"I understand."


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Chapter time. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed; you all rock. I am working on a new story but I'm on up to chapter two but I did edit a story I wrote called If I Fell and I'll be posting that in a couple of days.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean couldn't get the idea of revenge off his mind. He wanted it so bad; to face the men that had humiliated him like they did.

Sam insisted on the taking a break after they had salted and burned Annie and for once Dean didn't complain. In fact he welcomed it. It kept them near to where he wanted to be and he was actually had a chance to recover. He also had time to think about what he was going to do.

At least Sam seemed happier. After their talk he stopped blaming himself over what happened and went back to his normal self. Dean was actually glad he didn't have to deal with his moping anymore but he also realised that there was no way that Sam would want to go back. He wouldn't agree to this.

* * *

"Hey Sam," Dean said to get his brother's attention.

"What?"

"You remember when Annie was trying to kill me?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Was Sam's reply.

"You remember those guys that beat me up?"

"Not personally, why?"

"I need to go back," as Dean said this Sam looked up from the book he had been staring at.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked with a worried look on his face. He knew exactly what Dean wanted to do and he didn't like it one bit. "They did kick the crap out of you."

"Only because I was outnumbered and unprepared."

"That doesn't mean you should go back," Sam reasoned but Dean wasn't really listening. "Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked; noticing that Dean wasn't paying attention to anything he had just said.

"I'm listening," Dean replied, "I'm just choosing to ignore it."

"You're going anyway, aren't you?" Sam sighed and resigned himself to Dean's decision. He looked over at his brother who nodded slightly. "Fine," he huffed, "but I don't have to like it."

* * *

Danny Hewitt didn't consider himself to be a bad person; it was just sometimes his temper got the better of him and when it did he was unable to stop himself. His wife had left him because it had become so bad he had threatened to beat her when he was completely drunk.

It was always when he was drunk. It was as if he became a different person after several beers and no matter how hard he tried to stop he couldn't. It had become much worse once his wife had left.

But that guy had purely been for pleasure. He had swanned up to him and his friends looking so cocky that he had to challenge him to a game of pool. The man had lost the first game which Danny had expected. He wasn't as good as he thought he was and it made out to be. He was actually surprised when he had suggested another game but Danny was drunk and he wasn't going to turn down the chance to win more money.

Things had turned very quickly and Danny realised he was being hustled. He felt his anger grow to the point where he was about to smash his fist into this guy's face. He had gestured to his friends who grabbed the guy and dragged him into the alley behind the bar and beat the crap out of him.

He had felt a sense of satisfaction when they had finished and left the guy on the ground. He had gone back into the bar and drank several more beers before crawling home. The next morning he had woken up and felt no remorse over what he had done. In fact he smiled.

* * *

Danny had never expected to see him again. He sneered to his friends when he saw him walk into the same bar followed by a tall, gangly man. He must be stupider than he looked. He swaggered up to him and stared him in the face.

"You must be stupid to come back here," he menaced. Dean kept his face neutral, there was nothing that betrayed what he was thinking; not even his eyes.

"Really," his voice was calm and emotionless.

"I already kicked the crap outta you once I can do it again."

"I wouldn't be so sure," There was a glint in Dean's eye as he turned and walked out of the bar.

Danny was outraged. He wanted to grab him and punch him. Instead he gestured to his friends and followed Dean out of the bar. He was nowhere to be seen. Danny stared around but he could not see where Dean had gone. Just as he was about to turn around and head back into the bar Dean appeared in front of him. He was alone; the other man had disappeared.

"Where's your friend?" Danny asked; his voice had a sneery tone to it.

Dean smiled. "I don't need anyone to help me fight my battles. He's not gonna hold you down while I kick your ass."

"You're cocky, kid."

"Not cocky, just honest."

Danny grabbed Dean and pushed him against the wall. "Feeling so tough now?"

"Are you? All your little friends have gone," Dean told him, his voice never rising or losing the calm tone he had adopted when he had been in the bar.

Danny turned around and saw that he was indeed alone. "What did you do with them?" He snarled in an attempt to look threatening.

"I didn't do anything," Dean told him as he grabbed his arms and pushed him away. Danny threw a punch which Dean easily avoided, throwing Danny off guard and allowed Dean to gain the upper hand. He grabbed Danny and threw him into the wall. He connected with the wall and the wind was knocked out of him. "This can go two ways," Dean said in a low voice. "You can go home with your pride and your teeth or you can go home with neither."

This scared Danny. He was used to being the bully; pushing people around and getting exactly what he wanted but now he realised that Dean was not a person to be messed with. He had thought he's been an easy target; a little mouthy, yes; but on the whole completely harmless. Now he knew different. There was a look in Dean's eyes that said he meant exactly what he had just told him. Danny felt all the strength and drunken bravery evaporating from his body.

"What's it gonna be?"

Danny pushed Dean away, "It's not over," he told him acting braver than he felt.

"I think it is," Dean said before turning and walking away leaving Danny alone. He walked back to his car to see Sam stood there, leaning against the side.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Dean casually replied. "I think he got the message. Did you take care of his friends?"

"Yeah, they're taken care of."

"Great, let's get out of here."

"I'm not gonna argue with you there," Sam said as he pulled the door open and sat in the passenger seat. Dean got in and started the car before pulling out of the car park.

"So, where we headed next?" He asked as they drove out of town.


End file.
